conflictserieswikifandomcom-20200214-history
Conflict: Desert Storm
Conflict: Desert Storm is the first game in the Conflict Series. Background The game takes place during the First Gulf War (2 August 1990 - 28 February 1991) after Iraqi President Saddam Hussein invaded the Gulf nation of Kuwait. It was codenamed 'Operation Desert Shield' from 2 August 1990 to 17 January 1991 for the build-up of troops in Saudi Arabia, and 'Operation Desert Storm' from 17 January 1991 to 28 February 1991 (combat phase). It was a war fought between US-led coalition forces and Iraq in response to the Iraqi invasion of Kuwait. The coalition forces consisted of troops from 35 nations, including: United States, United Kingdom, Kuwait, France, Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Syria, Morocco, Oman, Pakistan, Canada, United Arab Emirates, Qatar, Bangladesh, Italy, Australia, Netherlands, Niger, Philippines, Sweden, Argentina, Senegal, Spain, Bahrain, Belgium, Poland, South Korea, Singapore, Norway, Czechoslovakia, Greece, Denmark, New Zealand and Hungary. Story Set during the First Gulf War, the story covers a coalition special forces squad (either British 22 Special Air Service (SAS) or US 1st SOFD-D (Delta Force)), call sign 'Alpha-Two', during the 1991 efforts to repel Iraqi forces from Kuwait. As the operation commences, an SAS/Delta team including sniper specialist Cpl. Paul Foley covertly infiltrate an Iraqi base along the Kuwait-Iraqi border. Their objective is to destroy a bridge critical to Iraqi logistics that acts as a Main Supply Route (MSR) with the use of C4 plastic explosives. However, the operators are compromised, and they subsequently engage in a firefight. This results in the capture of Foley while the unidentified operative (perhaps a demolitions expert, due to the fact he is tasked with setting the explosives) is presumably either Killed In Action (K.I.A.) or taken to a separate interrogation centre. The following day, SAS/Delta Force operator Sgt. John Bradley successfully infiltrates the area via helicopter insertion. Intelligence suggests Foley is being held in a small building north-east of the MSR. Bradley approaches the building by using the dry river bed that runs underneath the bridge. The elite operator frees Foley before reclaiming the C4 that was confiscated by the Iraqis. Once the bridge is destroyed, he then returns to the landing zone (LZ), accompanied by Foley, for helicopter extraction. The destruction of the MSR proves significant in slowing the Iraqi advance. The fate of the incognito operator remains unknown. Following this, Foley is integrated into Bradley's team, along with heavy weapons specialist Cpl. Mick Connors and demolitions expert Cpl. David Jones. The team then helps evacuate the Emir of Kuwait from Kuwait City after Iraqi forces ambush his armed escort convoy. The squad them recieves orders to destroy an Iraqi air base and radar to clear the way for allied air superiority. During the raid, they discover intel of Iraqi SCUD launchers, which they deploy in a day-long operation to neutralise. They are shot down returning to base, but hold off Iraqi forces until rescue arrives. Several days later, the team is caught behind enemy lines in a town controlled by Iraqi forces. They manage to single handedly destroy most of the garrison with United States Air Force (USAF) support before coalition forces relieve them. They are then deployed behind Iraqi lines to destroy their retreat, then to clear the way was coalition armor. Intel then arrives concerning the Iraqis working on an old Soviet WMD. Accompanied by expert Dr. Franklin, the team infiltrates the base and disables the WMD. As the Iraqis pull completely out of Kuwait, Kurdish allies inform Coalition high command of where General Aziz, the Iraqi commanding general, is located. Bradley's team is tasked with his assassination, first infiltrating the old fort where is held up, then calling in an air strike on his bunker. He attempts to escape, but this fails and he is quickly gunned down by the team. Missions #Rescue #Safe Passage #Special Delivery #Desert Watch #S.C.U.D. Boulevard #S.C.U.D. Alley #Crash & Burn #Patriotic Defence #No Retreat #Cavalry Charge #Human Shield #On The Brink #Edge Of Destruction #Counter-Attack #Lights Out Trivia *Conflict: Desert Storm is the first instalment of the series. *Conflict: Desert Storm is the only game in the series that has a sequel. Some missions in the sequel, Conflict: Desert Storm II: Back to Baghdad occur in between Conflict: Desert Storm. *The player may select one of two choices of special forces units; the 22 British Special Air Service (SAS) or The US 1st SOFD-D (Delta Force). *The 22 SAS squad operates in the desert DPM camouflage pattern while their US counterparts wear the Desert Battle Dress Uniform (DBDU), otherwise known as the 'Chocolate Chip' pattern. *To a limited extent, the operation in the first mission, 'Rescue', somewhat resembles the real SAS patrol, call sign 'Bravo-Two-Zero' deployed behind enemy lines in Iraq in January of 1991. Category:Games